Can't Lose You
by derekngarcia
Summary: Hotch risks his life. Emily goes to check on him and gives him some news.


Can't lose you!

Hotch heard knocking on his door at 9pm that night when he had come back from work, he had just gotten changed and he didn't look his best.

'Who would be here at this time?' he asked himself as he got up and looked through the peephole.

He sighed and opened the door. 'Hi, what are you doing here? Come in' he said to her.

Emily stepped through quietly. She was really mad at him right now, for putting his life in danger like that.

'I know it's late but… I had to make sure that you were okay,' she explained, that wasn't the only reason she was there but it was one of the main reasons.

'Do you want a drink or anything?' Hotch asked instead.

'No I'm okay thanks,' Emily replied softly, taking of her coat and looking at him. 'You didn't answer,' she said quietly.

'Emily I'm okay, I promise,' he told her honestly.

Walking up to him Emily touched his arm. 'How do I know that? You always say your fine, even when you're not…' she sounded worried and sad.

Hotch felt bad. He could tell that she was worried about him but he didn't know what to say to make her feel better. 'Emily… I promise you I'm more than okay,' he said and pulled her closer to him. 'I only got a few bruises, that's it I promise,' he told her and kissed her head.

'What you did was really, really stupid,' Emily looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

'I know and I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about that,' Hotch started. 'I was thinking about saving that victim, that's what was important.'

'More important than your own life?' Emily asked, she was sad about that.

Hotch sighed. 'No but…'

'There is no but Hotch, I know it's our job to catch UNSUBS and try to save victims but we can't save them all and putting your life in danger to save someone... you can't be a hero all the time' Emily reasoned.

'I guess your right…' he agreed. 'I'm sorry for worrying you,' he added, he really was sorry.

Emily nodded for a moment but then looked down 'what if you'd died? Then you would've left us…' that wouldn't be good, she couldn't live without him. 'Then who do we have? You would've…' Emily stopped, she was getting too emotional now.

'I know, I'm sorry Emily,'

'Did you think about Jack?' Emily asked, seeing he was confused she carried on. 'What if you got really hurt or died, then you would've left Jack without a dad and me… I couldn't deal with that, I need you.' He didn't understand how much she needed him at the moment. Now and in the future.

Hotch didn't know what to reply to that. 'You don't need me…'

'I do, I need you a lot… now more than ever,' Emily said. 'So please promise me that you won't do anything stupid again.'

Hotch opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't think of anything.

Emily had tears in her eyes when she repeated. 'I need you to promise me.'

Hotch bent down and kissed Emily on the lips. 'I promise,' he said to her after pulling back.

'Good… Because I can't…' Emily started.

'You can't what?' Hotch asked.

'I can't… And I was, I am... I'm scared… I need you to help me…' Emily rambled.

Hotch rubbed Emily's back and said softly, 'okay Emily come on, let's sit down, tell me what's wrong. You're not making any sense.'

Emily walked with Hotch and sat down next to him on the couch. 'Okay now take a deep breath,' he ordered, watching her take a deep breath he said, 'good, now come closer,' he told her, watching her come closer to him he smiled softly and gave her another soft kiss before saying, 'now tell me what's wrong.'

'I'm sorry if I ruin our friendship by telling you this but…'

'But what Emily? Nothing is going to ruin our friendship okay, I promise you that,' Hotch said, now he was really concerned.

Emily nodded 'I just can't lose you… and neither can Jack and… You just can't leave any of us… can't not yet.'

'I won't,' he said softly and kissed her head.

'I keep going over the conversation I would've had to have when…'

'When what?'

'What I would say to Jack and what I would say to our beautiful baby when she asks where her daddy is and I would have to say…' Emily rambled.

'What?'

'I'm pregnant...' She looked at Hotch with a few tears going down her face as she whispered, 'please don't leave our beautiful baby daughter without a father, I want her to know you…' She begged.

Hotch was in shock… He wasn't expecting that, he didn't know how to feel or what to say… He kissed her with as much passion, happiness and excitement as he felt right now. He suddenly remembered she needed air so he pulled back with a smile. 'You're pregnant…' He said in shock.

Emily nodded and looked down. 'How long have you known for?' he asked next.

'A couple of weeks, I was just trying to figure out how to tell you, I wasn't going to tell you like that… I'm sorry…' She apologised. 'I just couldn't wait to tell you anymore…'

'Hey don't say sorry,' he said softly and gave her another kiss. 'I'm going to help and support both of you in every way I can, I'm not leaving and I'm not going to take stupid risks.'

Emily smiled. 'That's good,' she said and took his hand putting it on her belly. 'I like the sound of that.'

Emily got up quickly and she said, 'I'll be back in a minute, I want to get something.'

'Okay,' Hotch nodded.

A few seconds later Emily came back with something in her hand. 'What's that?'

Emily handed him the picture that she had gotten him, 'our baby…' she answered.


End file.
